Family Ties
by Lil-Mistress-Quill
Summary: When a terrible event from their past catches up with their present it's time to run. If anyone can help them surely it's their families. But with separate ties will their bond be torn? Or will the approaching danger draw them all together? Secrets always have a way of coming out.


The music was loud; the thunderous beats slamming into the chests of the dancers, their bodies damp, hands raised, heads tilted back, eyes closed. They moved as one, hands locked as they pushed through the crowd. She could feel her partner's heartbeat against her back, could smell the sweat that clung to her long dark hair, thankful she had piled her own blonde locks on top of her head. Her eyes located the exit and with a surge of renewed determination she pushed forward, knocking a dancer out of her way without so much as an apology. The need to escape was intense, it burned in her veins like acid; her nerves were alive; the electricity coursing through her body as the door came within reach. She drew in a lung full of fresh air as the door swung open. She couldn't contain the moan of appreciation as a gust of cold October air cooled her skin.

She felt the arm go around her waist and she mirrored the move. Her partner sighed as they began walking down the alleyway, their heels clacking loudly on the wet cobbles. A shiver ran down her spine as another gust blew over their exposed skin.

"It's getting cold" She nodded her agreement, her eyes flickering wildly around the alleyway. Something felt wrong. There was a slight shuffling sound behind them, almost too quiet to hear over the noise of the traffic and the howl of the wind in the distance, but they had heard it. Instantly they were alert, their bodies tense, their senses straining. The pair increased their speed just slightly, not wanting to give away the fact that they knew they were being followed. The end of the alleyway was near, the noise of passing cars growing louder. Now the noise behind them was clear, footsteps echoed on the wet ground. Soon the pair were running. They were being chased; hunted.

This wasn't random, they had been targeted the minute they entered the club, she had known, had felt the eyes tracking them as they moved from the bar to the dance floor. It was a mistake, a careless mistake and now they would have to fight. Grey eyes met brown as they prepared for what was about to come, a silent message passed between them as they sprung from the alleyway and parted.

She knew they would follow her and leave her partner alone; they were, after all, after her. Although this thought terrified her, it also gave her hope; if they were chasing her then maybe Belle could get home to her brother and he would surely come to her rescue, he always did.

The muscles in her legs began scream at her as she ran but she couldn't afford to stop, if she did they would kill her and then her brother would be left all alone. With a cry of frustration and determination she threw herself into the middle of the road, narrowly avoiding the oncoming cars and ignoring the blaring horns as she stumbled onto the pavement. With a quick glance behind her she saw that the street was empty of pedestrians, a feeling of dread tumbled over her; where were they? Reaching a shaking hand to her side she scrambled in her purse for her phone, and whilst her eyes scanned the streets for her pursuers her fingers swiftly searched for her brother's number. Raising the phone to her ear she stepped further away from the curb as a car raced by.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" After a few more rings the phone went to the voice mail service. Swallowing the sob that suddenly filled her throat she forced herself to calm down. Getting a cab was a no no at this time of the night and now that she had been found it was even more dangerous to get into a car with a complete stranger. Walking was out of the question too. She needed to get off the street and lay low until she could contact her brother.

Deciding to try one last time she pushed the redial button but before she could raise it again an arm clamped around her throat and she felt herself being dragged backwards away from the well-lit road. The phone clattered to the ground and she raised her now empty hand towards the attackers arm, digging in her long nails as hard as she could. With a yell he loosened his grip just enough that she could slip down and sink her teeth into his already injured appendage, slamming her stiletto down on his foot at the same time. He swore loudly and released her, and without hesitating she took off back towards the road. A large body slammed her into the wall and she felt her head connect with the cold brick. As she fell the heel of her shoe broke off and with numb fingers she shoved it into the guy's thigh with all of her weight. The guy smashed his fist into her lip and a red haze of pain flooded her vision. Kicking out with a scream she felt a surge of satisfaction as the attacker's knee crumpled beneath her foot.

Kicking her shoes off and trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the burning in her lip she fled the dark street, running blindly into the road where she found herself on the hood of a black jeep. The world erupted in a blaze of pain and she could barely make out the face of the driver as he lifted her into his arms and carefully placed her into the passenger's seat, buckling her in and taking off in the direction he had come from. As the pain began to edge away slightly she became aware of a very familiar voice.

"She's safe. No I didn't, I hit her with the jeep. Not on purpose man she ran into the road. No I didn't see them. She's pretty banged up. We'll be about ten minutes. Trust me no one else is touching her tonight."

Opening her eyes she saw the familiar form of her best friend's brother hanging up the phone.

"Em?"

"Oh thank god. Evie, do you realise how worried we were?"

"Sorry" She held her hand out to him and he snatched it up gently, running his large thumb across the back.

"It's ok. You're safe now that's all that matters. Your brother is going nuts."

"Belle?"

"Bella is safe; she made it home without a scratch and demanded I go find you. She's a real bossy one that sister of mine"

"Emmett, it hurts"

"I know, we're nearly there"

In what felt like mere moments the jeep pulled to a stop and before she could fumble her way to freedom from the seat belt her door was flung open and a very welcome pair of arms was releasing her from the contraption and pulling her out of the car. Folding her bruised arms around his neck she breathed in her brother's smell and felt her body start to relax.

"Thank god, Evie I thought I'd lost you, when Bella came home crying and yelling that you were being chased I thought I'd never see you again"

"Love you Jasper" She could feel herself falling into unconsciousness as she was placed on the sofa and a distant part of her worried about whether or not she would ever wake up.

"Evie, stay with me alright. You'll be fine. I love you so don't leave me okay"

"Okay"

* * *

Bella desperately fumbled with the pins that held her long brunette hair in place, her hands shaking so badly that after a minute she growled in frustration and slammed her useless appendages onto the kitchen counter. A steadier pair was suddenly there slowly releasing her hair from its tight prison.

"Just breathe Bella, you're safe, you're both safe and we won't let anything else happen to either of you, I promise"

"What are we going to do Emmett? It's been two years and now they're back, they will never leave them alone."

"Jasper and I were talking; we are leaving tonight, all of us"

"Where will we go?"

"Jasper's uncle lives in Forks, you know where Dad lives. We have a plane booked for 3am. We can't stay here any longer"

Bella nodded, her small frame trembling with fear and anticipation. They hadn't seen their Dad in years and she wondered how he would react to them turning up on his doorstep.

"How's Evie?" Emmett tensed. The four of them had grown up together and they all acted and felt like they were siblings separated at birth, Emmett and Jasper were especially protective of the girls and it built up a fury of unimaginable ferocity within them when one of their sisters was hurt.

"She's hurt and upset but she's our little fighter and I bet she gave as good as she got, she'd already escaped when I got to her"

Bella threw her arms around her brother's wide frame and clung to the back of his jacket, within seconds he was hugging her back, allowing one hand to stroke soothingly down her hair.

"We're ok Bells, we're all ok"

* * *

A/N Read and Review x


End file.
